


Starry Nights

by Jayshadow44



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Delta loves the stars, Fluff, M/M, Star Gazing, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayshadow44/pseuds/Jayshadow44
Summary: Just a very small Delta x Deductiv oneshot. They go stargazing together. Its just cute
Relationships: OfficialDeltaLive / Deductiv
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Starry Nights

Delta yawned as the car finally stopped, his eyes slowly blinking awake. “We’re here Del.” Deductiv smiled at the smaller boy, helping him wake up.

“Where are we?” His voice was still quiet, the remainders of sleep still gripping him tightly. 

“That's a surprise.” Deductiv got out of the car, going around to Delta’s side before picking him up and carrying him out of the car. Delta automatically wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, burying his head in his chest. Deductive smiled, walking up a small hill.

As the reached the top Deductiv put Delta down, the small boy shivering without his boyfriend right there. His red wings wrapped around his body, a feeble attempt at some form of warmth. Delta’s eyes opened once again to see nothing but the sky, and endless expanse of stars and darkness.

He also noticed that his boyfriend was gone, but Deductiv soon returned with a blanket, wrapping the two young adults in its fabric. Delta snuggled closer to Deductiv, his eyes refusing to leave the twinkling lights from above. “That one’s Cassiopeia.” He raised a hand, pointing at a section of stars.

“What's her story?”

“She was very vain and got Poseidon very mad at her. He tied her to a chair in the heavens to torture her.”

“Kinda dark.”

“That's Greek mythology for you.”

* * *

The two talked for hours, pointing out different constellations, both real and made up, and explaining their stories. At some point in the night, Delta has shifted so his head was on his boyfriend’s chest, the two looking up at the stars.

“Hey, Deductiv.”

“Yeah Delta?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too baby.”


End file.
